Lies, Guilt, and False Happiness
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is going to be a three part story, based off of three ships-which in my mind, are dead end- in Homestuck. They may be crack ships, or ships that are canon that I just think are dead-end. Please enjoy because I write what I think up, editing it later. My Dave is horrible as I've repeated many times before...


This will be a story off of my own quotes. Now, I'm not a HUGE fan of this ship, but this first one is Stridercest. Also, could someone tell me the point behind DaveKat? :(

* * *

_**You know how there's times you lie and those you don't, but when the times that you have to lie, you end up hurting the person-physically and emotionally, sometimes mentally-in the**__**end?**_

Chapter One: Physically

* * *

You wander the corridors of your and your Bro's apartment, caution in your steps and jumping at every creak. All these strifes are getting to you. He even jumped you in the fucking bathroom!

Now, who the hell does that? You keep wanting to ask your Bro why he jumps you so often, but why would her even tell you? These questions make you think that you actually do need Rose's therapy. You smirk at the small thought as you walk down to the fridge and grab an apple juice.

When it's in your hands, you close the door and turn around. Suddenly feeling nothing in the place where the bottle of apple juice would be, you look down...to see your hand-with no apple juice in it. You scowl and clench your fist. No one messes with a Strider.

"Dammit, Bro!" Except another Strider.

Shuddering slightly, you turn and see that fucking puppet sitting on the counter. God, you swear that thing is laughing at you-damn, it's gone. FUCKING PUPPET!

"Urgh! I just want my fucking apple juice!" No later, Lil' Cal sits on the table, next to your drink. Making no sudden movements, you think about your options-DAMMIT!

"Whatever! I'll just get another one!" You aren't really in the mood to deal with another strife. The last strife caused you a fracture in your wrist. Why is your brother so fucking violent...and Rose says you need therapy. Sheesh.

You begin walking back up to your room, but your brother actually shows his face to you for the first time all day. Shocker! "What." You say nonchalantly.

He doesn't say anything, but he does-in fact- go into a fighting stance. Holding up his shitty sword, you groan. "Not today, Bro. I don't want another injury caused by some shitty sword-OOF!" Your brother knocks you off your feet. "Oh my God! Bro, stop it!"

However, he doesn't, as if playing and toying with you for his own pleasure. "Bro-" You stand quickly and block his shitty-but sharp- sword with your hand, causing a large cut to appear. "Quit. It. i'm serious." You throw the sword down, your blood dripping off the tips of your fingers.

Your brother seems to hesitate before reaching towards your hand. You jerk away like it was nothing. "Fuck off." You simply walk up the staircase, but you don't get any farther than two steps up before Bro intercepts you again. "Bro, seriously. What is your problem?"

Your brother grabs your wounded hand, making you wince slightly at the touch. It did hurt, you aren't immortal or whatever. He takes you to the bathroom to bandage you, but you think he's inclined to do this shit because he's always hurting you, then repairing you, only to begin hurting you again. You scowl lightly at the reoccurring thought, and instantly stand as he bandages you.

Your parents must have hated you, didn't they?And, they had to hire a babysitter/torture machine/brother to take 'care' of you, didn't they? Clenching your fists, ignoring the blood loss one suffered during the event that happened earlier, you sit at your computer to talk to Jade.

**(turntechGodhead began pestering gardenGnostic at 15:09)**

**TG: sup harley  
GG: are you mad again?  
TG: why would you ask that  
GG: because usually i'm the one to pester you  
GG: and last time you pestered me it was because you and john had a fight  
TG: whatever harley  
GG: yea you're mad  
TG: im not  
GG: you are  
TG: im not harley  
GG: then why are you denying it cool kid? :)  
GG: you know i'm here for you  
GG: i'll always be here for you **

You smile lightly to yourself at the words you wish were directed in another way, and in another situation. You redeemer that she is still talking to you, and begin to type back.

**GG: dave  
GG: i know that you're upset  
GG: i can tell through how you project your words**  
**GG: dave?**  
**TG: yea harley**  
**GG: oh good you're still here**  
**TG: why would i leave**

Realizing the way you 'projected' your words, you decide to go back and correct yourself.

**TG: because youre my friend**  
**GG: oh yea**  
**GG: back on subject**  
**GG: is anything wrong dave?**  
**GG: i really worry about you sometimes... :(**

Practically smacking yourself, you tell Jade about the most recent strife that caused your injury. Because what kind of gentleman would make a girl worry? Yea...Uh...

_With Bro-_

You sigh and slide down against the wall that you were leaning against. You just had to show up around this time, didn't you? You fucked up. You KNOW you fucked up. You hurt the only person that actually talked to.

You fucked up so bad...you had to lie to get out of it. You told Dave that you were his brother, instead of the truth. Now, you fucked up and hurt him in the process. Damn it! Why couldn't you just keep it to yourself?!

Face-palming, you heave another shaky sigh. "What have I done?" You speak low and to yourself. You bit your bottom lip, and take off those shades that hover on your nose. You blink as your eyes adjust to the bright colors that the shades blocked/dimmed down. "Why couldn't have I just told him that I was his dad?"

Standing, you clench your fists and turn towards the wall behind you. You open your eyes once again, throwing a punch at it with all your force. Unfortunately, you have very little strength left in you now. What have you done... You keep hitting the walls until it slows to a crawl. You rest your fists on the cold walls, tears flowing from your eyes.

"I shouldn't have lied to him...now, I paid for it." You mumble as you draw out another sigh along with tears of pain and guilt. "I'm so...fucking stupid..."

* * *

**I've lied when I wasn't supposed to, and too many times I've messed up when I knew what I was doing.**

* * *

Done!


End file.
